FwPC22
, dubbed "Puppy Pandemonium" in the English dub, is the 22nd episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 22nd episode of the Futari wa Pretty Cure series. Synopsis The episode begins with Chuutaro drinking water from the river, when suddenly he hears something. He runs to the sound and sees a little yellow puppy in a box. At first the puppy was afraid of him, but later came closer. Then Honoka called him. Chuutaro ran to his master, but the puppy was whining. Chuutaro probably promissed the puppy in dog talk, that he will be back and ran to Honoka. Later Nagisa and Honoka were thinking about previous fight, when Kiriya died. Then Sanae called Honoka, saying, that she found another great bamboo branch for this year's Tanabata festival. Honoka asked, will Chuutaro help them decorate it again, and Chuutaro barked. Then Honoka saw a spider web on his head, and tried removing it. Sanae said, that Chuutaro's been acting weird ever since yesterday. He's been restless and keeps going in and out of the yard. After these words, Chuutaro ran off somewhere. Then Sanae said, that he sure has an amazing appetite. She gave him another helping for breakfast, and it still wasn't enough. In these words, Chuutaro brought his bowl, resulting in Honoka and Sanae's eye contact. Later the girls returned Kiriya's Prism Stone. When the guardian asked, why the long faces, Mipple and Mepple said, that something happened, and they don't want to talk about their feelings. Then guardian returned back. Nagisa asked, what happens to the Prism Stones when they put it into Prism Hopeish, and Mipple with Mepple answered, that the guardian takes them to another dimension, in other words, to another place to protect them. Nobody knows where is that place, so its safer. Then Nagisa noticed, that Honoka has a really big Tanabata decoration. She lives in appartament, so they only have a small one. Ryouta was really complaining about that. Then Chuutaro came, and asked for some food again. The girls followed Chuutaro, because he wasn't eating the food, and saw a little puppy under the house hiding. Nagisa thought, that Chuutaro gave birth, but Honoka said, that he's a boy. Then Nagisa went under tha house to take the puppy out. She asked again, is she really sure, that this isn't Chuutaro's kid. Maybe his mother couldn't raise it, and Chuutaro secretelly brought it here, but Honoka said, that the puppy has a collar, and it must belong to someone. Then she saw a name on his collar: Moko. Nagisa said, that because he is so soft (moko), it must be called Moko-chan. Then Chuutaro got his paws on Nagisa's back. She said, that she will stop. Nagisa also saw his address. Honoka said, that this is pretty close to here, and everyone decided to take it there. The girls went to the place, but found nobody at home. Honoka noticed, that there is no name plate. They decided to ask the neighbours. they called next door, and a man said, that the neighbours have probably moved. They asked nice old couple at the playground, and they said, that they live in number 3, but don't recognise the puppy. Then Chuutaro started talking human voice, saying, that this is the same smell as at the apartament. Moko-chan said, that this is probably his boy, Akio-chan. Chuutaro said, that he probably must've been worried about him that he's gone. The Moko told the story, how he got out from his boy. They were riding a car with moko in pet moving cage, but when the car stopped at red light, the cage fell and opened. Moko ran away, and since then didn't saw Akio-chan. Meanwhile, the girls were talking, that there are a lot of people living here, but they don't know their neighbours well. Then a boy came and recognized Moko. Nagisa and Honoka asked, does he knows Moko, and the boy said, that this is Akio-chan's dog. Nagisa asked, does he knows where Akio-chan lives, and the boy answered, that Akio-chan moved to a house with a yard to have more place to play with moko, and that he was invited to Akio-chan's house, but he doesn't knows where it is. He said, that he might be at the planetarium, and the girls decided to check it out. Then Nagisa and Honoka saw, that Chuutaro and Moko are gone. Nagisa thought, that maybe Chuutaro found a clue about Moko's owners. Then Chuutaro and Moko are seen going and Chuutaro smelled Akio-chan with his mother. Moko thanked Chuutaro, saying, that he's amazing, and Chuutaro said to don't adress him so casually. (after all, he is Japanese dog.) Then Moko called him Chuutaro-kun, and saw a stand of Yakitori. Moko used his puppy face and was about to get some food, but Chuutaro caught it, and said to don't do that again. Then Chuutaro smelled some flowers, not only Akio-chan with his mother. Then a girl started watering the floor, causing Chuutaro to loose their scent. Then Moko asked, what should they do, and Chuutaro said to just go ahead. Then Nagisa and Honoka reached the same Yakitori stand. The salesman told to Honoka, that he saw a little puppy carried by a big dog. Then they saw Nagisa doing a puppy face to get Yakitori, resulting in Honoka having to carry away her. Then the girls reached Planetarium. They thought, that this is the clue the dogs found. Nagisa said, that even if they find Akio-chan, they don't have Moko, but Honoka said, that this is ok, because Moko is with Chuutaro. Even if they don't find the place, Chuutaro will return to her house. The girls decided to check the place out. When the girls entered inside, Nagisa said, that this is very nostalgic place and Honoka wasn't there since elementary school. Meanwhile, Chuutaro and Moko were going looking for Akio-chan. Moko said, that they might never find Akio-chan, and if that happens, he asked Chuutaro will he become his onii-chan. Then Chuutaro smelled nagisa and Honoka. The girls thought, that if they read the tanabata wishes, they might be able to find Akio-chan's wish. They readed all kinds of wishes. Nagisa said, that she wanted to become a battle ranger when she was little, and Honoka wanted to have her own flower shop. the girls decided to watch the plaetarium show again, since it was long time for them. but they missed a wish saying, that a kid wants Chiko to be back faster. The girls came first, thinking, that they came too early. Then Honoka told Nagisa the story about Tanabata festival. Then Chuutaro was thinking, why are their scents here. Then the sky got dark and Chuutaro started barking and went to the planetarium to the girls, leaving Moko wonder what happened. Meanwhile, the door at the planetarium hall closed and the monitor lighted up. Mipple and Mepple said, that they have a dark feeling, but then the monitor started showing constellations. Everyone were impressed, but then one of the constellations became zakenna. Everyone got scared. Mipple and Mepple said to transform, and then another constealtion became zakenna. the girls transformed. White tried attack the zakenna, but it became a constellation, causing White to miss. Then Zakenna attacked White, but Chuutaro got it in time and defended her master from Zakenna. Then White scored few hits to Zakenna. The same happened with other zakenna. They disappear at the crucial time. If this keeps going, no matter how much they fight, there will be no end to it. then Pretty Cure noticed, that the monitor itself is possessed. They used Marble Screw and succesfully defeated zakennas. But the dark feeling Mipple and Mepple had is still here. Then Ilkubo appeared. He said the girls to tell where the stones are or else he will make them suffer. The girls said, that he won't be able to get them no matter what, because the stones guardian has them. then Irukubo realised, that Wisdom has them. Everyone were shocked, because even they didn't knew the guardian's name. Then Ilkubo left, saying, that if Wisdom has them, he has to make some preparation. Then Chuutaro and Moko came and Chuutaro was carrying the wish of that kid. There even was an address. The girls delivered Moko to Akio-chan. Nagisa thought, that Chuutaro might be lonely without Moko, but Honoka said he'll be fine. Nagisa said, that that guy from the Dusk Zone might return again, so they have to be more careful from now on. They must do their best for the sake of the Prism Stone Kiriya entrusted to them. That night Honoka cried. Cried until her tears no longer came. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Ilkubo *Zakenna *Yukishiro Sanae *Misumi Ryouta *Chuutaro Gallery Black spinning to avoid the Zakenna attack.jpg|Black spinning to avoid the Zakenna attack White against the snake.jpg|White against the snake Zakenna22.png|Episode 22 Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes